Where the heart is!
by Emily Sue
Summary: about Stephanie coming to the ring and finally telling the world the truth


Most people think that I am totally crazy for doing this but it is something that I feel I really must do! I have hurt so many people with my uncaring actions and finally I might be able to so something right for once. As I approached the ring and they blared the music of my husband Triple H, I knew that there was no turning back. I had to let my true feelings come true. I didn't want fan to think of me as the cold, caculating slut that they already thought that I was. And the thing that people do not realize is that I am the exact oposite of that. I am a caring person and when I really feel in love then I knew it was for real. As I walked into the ring I felt the butterflies slowly creep into my stomache. I felt the courage that I had just a few moments ago suddenly slip away, but I knew I had to let these words come from my mouth and let the word know how I truly felt....  
  
  
As I picked up the mic all the feelings of regret seemed to disappear. "Now, I know you all probably think that I am out here to talk about my husband Triple H. But I promise you all that this is completely different. I need to tell everyone the truth. You call me a slut and every other word in the book for defending Triple H, but that is what I have to do it is writen into the script. But what I am about to tell you comes from the heart. I never thought that my true feelings would ever be revealed. My father kept telling me Stephanie I promise we will let you tell everyone. But I just can't hide it anymore. Ever since Summer Slam, I have loved him. You are my heart and my sole and I want to let you know how much you mean to me. God you can never understand how much you mean to me. And I am so sorry for hurting you." I took a minute to glace at the crowed reaction. They all think I am talking about Hunter but I am not. I wish they could understand how I really feel and who my heart really belongs too.  
  
Most of the superstars sat in the back watching this. "Oh man, Stephanie is really declaring her love for Hunter." Crash Holly said to his cousin Hardcore. He thought that entire thing was funny. Test just sat there feeling upset. He really did love that McMahon no matter how much she hurt him. If she apoligized today I know I would take her back. I guess she never really loved me. Test thought to himself and turned away front the TV while the other listened. He had started to lace up his boot when his good friend Albert yelled over. "Hey Andrew, you better get over here and listen to this." "No thats ok I am fine here." Test Replied. "Really you need to watch what the youngest McMahon has to say, I mean she was almost your wife just a short year ago. By the way it might be interesting." Test walked over to the TV and sat down to get a better look.  
  
"Now please know that I am not defending my actions over the last year, but what I am doing is apoligizing to all of you." I started to cry because finally people will think of me as being the good person that I am. "I am sorry. I am sorry to all the people that I have hurt. I said as the tears streamed out of my eyes. There is one person in mind that I need to tell I am sorry to the most. I have hurt this person in ways that I can never make up, and I am sorry, and I want you to know that I love you.... I always have and I always will. Please know that I think about you all the time. Please come to the ring and tell me that you forgive me.  
  
  
The crowd was actually responding but in a different way then Stephanie thought. "TEST TEST TEST TEST!" blared thought the crowd. All of a sudden Triple H's music hits the crowd in a shocking and unexpected event everyone is completely surprised to think that they were wrong.  
  
Test diecided that he had enough of seeing the happy couple together and diecided to walk away. "Wait, Test, just keep watching, this is getting good." Albert said knowing what Steph was up to. "Ok, just for a minute then I am going." Test replied  
  
  
Triple H entered the ring and saw the look of shock and disappointment on the face of all the fans. He knew they wanted to see Stephanie and Test Back together. "Ok. I know that you all did not expect me to come out here but I needed to say something." Hunter said. "I know you all did not expect me and I am glad that you didn't, because I am not the person that Stephanie loves. I know that might be odd since I am married to her but I am not this great person she speaks of, and before you start chanting Kurt, no it is not him either."  
  
Back in the locker room, Test was really confused now, because if it was not Hunter and it was not Kurt, then who was it. Maybe it is Chris, Chris Benoit or Chris Jericho. Oh I don't care. I will find out soon enough.  
  
"Now let me tell you something Stephanie." Hunter continued. "You need to be with the one that you love,I only married you for the power and you knew that Steph, but your love for this person is true and pure so now I am going to let you call him out."  
  
Hunter handed the microphone to Steph and stood on the other side of the ring. Now the audience had no clue who this mystery person was. "Thank you Hunter, Now Can I please have Test come out the ring?"   
  
Test was sitting in the back watching this all. What is she up to now? Test looked at Albert and got up to make his way to the ring.  
  
Right after Steph said the name Test the entire crowd got up and lost it. " TEST TEST TEST TEST" Everyone yelled as his music played and the young superstar came through the entrance. He walked into the ring and the tears really started to spill from Stephanie's and most of all from her heart!  
  
"Andrew, words can't tell you how much that I love you. I am so sorry that I put you through all of this! Everytime I look at you I see a love that I can not explain, a love that is real and a love that I just can't explain. I guess a little word like love does not seem big enough to describe it." "Hey Testual." Hunter said on another microphone that he took from JR. " She really loves you and you need to be together. I just thought I would put my pennies in." hahahaha! Hunter laughed. The audience really liked Hunters new persona.  
  
"Please Test, talk to me. Tell me that you still love me." Test had a look on his face that made me worry. He was so angry. " STEPHANIE" Test said in a tone that you knew he was mad. Suddenly his face just changed. " Stephanie I love you so much." He dropped the microphone and kissed her. Everyone in the back cheered and the crowd went wild. "WEDDING, WEDDING, WEDDING...." Stephanie and Test both looked at the audience with the same kind of crazy look. " Yeah we need another wedding like the one on November 29, 1999, Wedding in the Little White Chapel of Love. Hahahahah" Hunter laughed. Both Stephanie and Test laughed and then they hugged. Stephanie knew now that everything would be right again...  
  



End file.
